Mariposas
by The legend of DN
Summary: Había perdido solo una vez. Solo tenía que esperar, de alguna manera u otra... alguien lo sacaría de allí otra vez y se vengaría del Shibusen, de Shinigami. Hasta las brujas se alegran de la desaparición del apellido Gorgon, ¿cuánto durará? En la escuela eso no es lo único que les preocupa... /Las raíces de las flores nunca dicen como serán sus pétalos, puedes sorpenderte/
1. Recuerdo

Death City se encontraba bajo un radiante brillo azul y un siniestro sol riéndose a carcajadas en todo lo alto. Hacía ya... algunos meses largos desde que Asura había sido derrotado, todo estaba tranquilo y los estudiantes de Shibusen daban las clases y entrenaban como siempre lo hacían después de unas pequeñas "vacaciones" dedicadas a reparar los destrozos de la ciudad de la muerte, en resumen, empezaba un nuevo curso. Ese día era divertido, porque las nuevas armas y técnicos subían y llegaban sin energía tras las miles de miles de escaleras.

-¡Oe, Maka!

-Ya voy.

Y es que el premio por subirlas era grande en realidad, se podía ver el esplendor de la ciudad desde todo lo alto. Quizá eso era algo que les empujaba a los novatos a continuar con lo que se habían propuesto, la imagen que se les quedaba como un impulso firme que les ayudaba a seguir adelante... así se sentía ella cuando llegó, por lo menos, y no se le olvidaría nunca.

-¿Por qué siempre te paras?-gruñó por lo bajo.

-Solo quería ver que estaba reparado todo.

-¿Huh?

Se levantaba una polvareda impresionante frente a ellos dos, imponente y fugaz, se distinguía una sombra aproximándose a toda velocidad, pero ya habían visto tanto vigor desenfrenado antes, era imposible que aquel que parecía intentar atropellarlos en unas milésimas de segundo no fuera...

-¡Aquí llega el gran Black Star!-gritó con su típica energía desmedida.

-Qué hay...- saludó el peliplatino, chocando la mano con su amigo, con mucha más tranquilidad que la que había demostrado el otro, el cual enseguida notó algo diferente... que no le gustaba uno de sus pelos azules. La mano, no, más bien el brazo... lo había tenido que levantar más que de costumbre, no demasiado, pero no era algo que una persona de su carácter podía ignorar fácilmente...

-¡Soul, has crecido!

Era verdad. No eran más que un par de centímetros de poca fama, pero ahí estaban, creándole una falsa sensación de burla y superación hacia al aspirante al "mejor que los dioses". El chico de dientes puntiagudos se veía igual que siempre, incluso al lado de su alegre además de responsable compañera, y eso era peor todavía, porque significaba claramente que...

-¡Maka, tú también!- apuntó con el dedo exagerando como si se tratara de un asesinato múltiple.

-¿Eh? Yo me veo igual- dijo ella, mirándose como si se hubiese puesto algún atuendo nuevo.

-Sí, sigues tan plana como siempre.

-¡Cállate!- el puñetazo no fue suave ni mucho menos.

En realidad Black Star siempre había sido más alto que Maka gracias a su altivo peinado, y gracias a él lo seguía siendo, pero se notaba ligeramente la diferencia. Tratándose de la ególatra personalidad del técnico, lo que era insignificante para él podía convertirse en un profundo abismo de desafío que le enfurecía desde lo más profundo.

-Montando tanto jaleo como siempre...- suspiró una voz más calmada pero algo fría pero agradable, dando su presencia como saludo.

-...-Observó, con el ceño fruncido y sin decir una palabra, sus ojos desprendían una sensación de pura molestia.

-¿Qué?

-¡Incluso Kid! ¿Por qué soy el único que no ha crecido en todo este tiempo? Ahora me confundirán con alguien normal, ¡o con un novato del N.O.T.!- comenzó a delirar en su drama.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Black Star, ya crecerás con el tiempo-trató de animarle su arma, acostumbrada a esas reacciones.

-Tsubaki, si te miro a ti me hundo del todo...

Otra vez en la clase, ese aula... Si se tratase de otra persona, el profesor que estaba explicando con bastante empeño se vería un mero locuaz cuyas palabras no llegaban ni de lejos a la atención de sus distraídos alumnos, minúsculo e ignorado. Pero tenían delante al mejor empleado de Shibusen, fuerte, hábil, inteligente... diseccionando una rana.

-Lo siguiente es deshacerse con cuidado del intestino grueso, para poder...

-¿Esto qué tiene que ver con...- se atrevió preguntar un pobre estudiante.

-¡SILENCIO!

-Ya es mala suerte que nos tocase el profesor Stein otra vez- suspiró Liz, mientras remataba sus uñas con un rosa oscuro a la par que elegante.

-Te toque con quien te toque tu siempre estás arreglándote- tajó su enérgica hermana.

-¡Y tú durmiendo o dibujando garabatos!- contraatacó, pero había perdido la batalla desde que la oponente había comenzado a reírse a carcajadas.

-...

-¿Qué pasa Kid? Estás muy callado.

Sí, se habían vengado, y lo sabía de sobra, el alma del maldito demonio estaba fuertemente custodiada de nuevo, incluso más que antes a pesar de que era más inofensiva, casi como un bebé durmiendo, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba en realidad. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese sido así? ¿Si su venerable padre hubiese muerto en la lucha? dio la vida por salvarlo interponiéndose en el ataque... Se sentía vacío... no, peor; si lo hubiese matado jamás habría podido perdonárselo, ni a Asura ni a sí mismo por no intervenir, y es que en aquel momento… se sentía tan inútil comparado con ellos dos, no llegaba a la altura del Kishin, y menos a laa de su padre, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que le faltaba antes?

-¿Kid-kun?

-¿Eh?

-Estás muy pensativo últimamente.

-No es nada.

Lo último que quería preocuparlas con aquella tontería pero era una sensación que, a pesar del tiempo, permanecía intacta.

-Ah... ¿Ya se ha pasado la hora? , supongo que podéis marcharos...- Stein suspiró con un deje de decepción... pero ya acabaría con la rana para la siguiente hora, si era capaz de resistirse.

Todo el mundo se marchaba... la verdad es que por mucho que resultase una pérdida de tiempo, echaba de menos todo eso, las clases, las misiones, los pasillos, a la gente, a Shinigami-sama, en resumen, al Shibusen. La verdad es que había añorado todo aquello, la sensación era difícil de describir, pero de alguna manera era como volver a casa, alivio, o mucho más intenso que eso. No se lo había pasado tan mal ayudando con la reconstrucción, era divertido, sin embargo aquello no era comparable, ¡había echado de menos cada alma de la escuela para armas y técnicos, y no se rectificaba de ello!

-Maaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bueno, casi todas.

-Con lo tranquila que estaba... ¿por qué ha tenido que arruinárseme el día?

-¿Estás cansada, Maka? ¿Shinigami te ha obligado a ayudar demasiado? ¿Quieres un refresco, o una silla? Te los traeré enseguida, no te preocupes, ¡tu padre hará lo que haga falta!

-Déjame, estoy bien, o por lo menos lo estaba antes de que aparecieras…

Spirit puso una cara de perro abandonado.

-Qué cruel decirle eso a tu padre…- susurró deprimido y encogido en el pasillo mientras le rodeaba un aura violeta, sobreactuando como siempre.

-Es la verdad- se quejó la ojiverde molesta.

-Oye, vámonos ya, que no me fío de la comida especial que nos iba a preparar Blair…

-Ya estamos, Soul, ¿Por qué eres tan desconfiado? con la ilusión que tenía…

-Nos espera una ración titánica de pescado quemado, a no ser que haya aprendido a cocinar en unas horas, claro.

-No vas a dejar tirado a tu padre, ¿verdad?- susurró, pero aunque gritase sería ignorado de igual manera.

No quiso discutir más, porque en el fondo sabía que su guadaña tenía razón, pero no podía decirle que no a Blair, con la cara tan entusiasmada que había puesto al ver pasar esa idea por su mente. Desgraciadamente, hoy se les quedaría un mal sabor de boca que le perduraría unos días, todo por negar algo, pero así era ella, ¿no?

Mientras tanto, algo echaba un humo exagerado con la intención de salir del Shibusen, más que irritado. El sol, en todo lo alto del cielo completamente despejado, que siempre estaba carcajeándose de manera escandalosa a la vez que funesta, ahora parecía que lo hacía gracias a su pequeño… revés.

-¡CÁLLATE, VAS A ENTERARTE DE LO QUE ES UNA PALIZA, DESGRACIADO!

-B-Black Star…- tartamudeó su pobre arma, la cual pocas veces lo había visto tan picado por algo tan insignificante-que el sol siempre se ríe… no es por eso.

-No creo que vaya a darse por vencido…- apuntó alguien.

-Ah… Kid-kun…

-¿Por qué está tan cabreado?

-Por lo de esta mañana… -suspiró ella.

-¿Te crees que por estar en un sitio más alto eres mejor que yo? ¿eh? ¿Te crees que puedes vencerme? ¡Yo venceré a los dioses, para que te enteres, y tú vas a verlo! Malidito sol…- y seguía pidiendo guerra.

-Lleva así desde entonces.

-No hay quien lo pare, ¿no?

-Hace tiempo que no lo veo así de alterado por tan poca cosa, si apenas se nota…

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre, eh? ¡puedo vencer a quien quiera cuando quiera! ¿acaso lo dudas, estúpido sol de mierda? ¡Derrotaré a cualquiera que se me ponga delante! ¡Ya lo verás!

Por otro lado, justo en la parte más alta del tramo de los escalones estaba un chico de unos diecisiete años, mirando hacia abajo con seguridad, como si aquellos peldaños no fueran nada.

-¿Seguro que bajarás sin caerte?-preguntó una voz fría, proveniente de no sé dónde.

-¡Pues claro, no soy tan torpe!- sonrió él.

-Idiota, claro que lo eres- señaló.

Y justo cuando se disponía a cumplir con su tarea…

-¡Venceré a cualquiera! Por ejemplo… -sus ojos se pusieron a rastrear la zona arduamente, en busca de un contrincante al azar- ¡Tú!- gritó con ímpetu.

-¿Eh?-el chico se cayó nada más oír como lo llamaba, pero por suerte, no rodó escaleras abajo.

-Te dije que te caerías- comentó ella, era la voz de una chica, distante.

-Esto será demasiado fácil…- resopló el chico del tatuaje de estrella.

Bueno, no sería él si no se metiese en una pelea el primer día. A aquel chico le peinaba el viento su pelo alborotado en unos desordenados mechones de un morado bastante oscuro, acompañado por unos ojos verdes profundos mirando sin temor alguno, tenían un pequeño brillo de seguridad. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga corta, y encima una chaqueta abierta sin mangas, aparte de unos vaqueros rotos por las rodillas y un par de piercings en cada oreja, no había más que destacar, excepto que en su espalda descansaba una sai de tamaño considerable, con pinta de ser pesada. Su hoja central era algo más clara que las otras, de un plata vecino del blanco, y colgaba una fina cuerda con una mariposa añil al final.

-¿Tu nombre?

-Yosai- contestó de manera tan sincera que le asombró un momento.

-Pues muy bien, yo soy Black Star… ¡Siéntete afortunado de haber peleado con el que superará a los dioses!

-Qué pesado… A ver si encuentro a algún profesor- se ofreció el shinigami, con intenciones de terminar eso.

El suelo vibraba un poco, y esa vibración se iba haciendo más intensa, hasta que…

-¿Quién pelea?

Sid apareció desde debajo de la tierra.

-¡¿Por qué no apareces como todo el mundo?!- sugirió.

-Entonces… no sería un zombi.

-¿Quién es ese?-indagó una voz algo pasiva.

-Ah, Soul-kun…

-Es un alumno nuevo, estaba en otra escuela antes, pero por algún motivo ingresó aquí, no es un novato, así que estará bien para Black Star-aclaró el resucitado.

-¿Y esa sai?-inquirió Kid.

-Ah, es su compañera, obviamente.

-¡No me tomes por idiota!- se alteró.

-Ja, ja… Bueno, supongo que preguntarás porqué está siempre en su forma de arma…

-Sí.

-…

-…

-Pues no lo sé.

-¡Por lo menos dilo antes!

-¿Seguro que está bien? Parece un poco… torpe- la chica rubia se rascó la cabeza.

-Sí, ya verás- dirigió su mirada hacia los contrincantes- ¡Venga, que no tengo todo el día!- ordenó el zombi

-¡Tsubaki, modo espada ninja!

-¡Sí!

Hubo un tenso momento de silencio, en el cual tan solo se miraron directamente. La visión que tenía de aquel chico con estilo punk había cambiado, antes se veía completamente torpe y distraído, pero, ahora tenía un aura más seria y centrada, lo miraba sin temor alguno a los ojos, no vacilaba ni un segundo, seguramente sería porque no había oído su nombre antes... o eso pensaba él.

-¡Speed Star!

Pensó que con un arma así podría causarle serios problemas, así que lo mejor sería evitar ser golpeado por semejante acero y tratar de rasgarlo antes de que pudiese reaccionar. En realidad no lo había escogido del todo al azar, con un poco de astucia y un vistazo alrededor, concretamente a los espectadores que se habían ido a disfrutar del combate...

-Esto no se le va a pasar en un rato... ese chico...

-Sí, era el más alto que había- completó el peliplatino a su expectante compañera.

Patty reparó en su técnico, que llevaba una expresión de admiración en el rostro, él era el único que podía admirar algo así.

-¡Simétrico! ¡Su estilo es simétrico!

-Venga ya...- bufó Liz, molesta pese a llevar tiempo con él.

En cierto modo tenía razón, empuñaba su arma fuertemente con ambas manos, se defendía bloqueando sus ataques con ella en una posición vertical perfecta, quedando como una línea que separaba sus dos mitades, las partes rotas de sus pantalones estaban igualadas izquierda y derecha, incluso su desordenado pelo, aunque pareciera imposible,era simétrico si un se percataba de ello... ¡incluso sus piercings eran iguales! a cada lado, del mismo color, del mismo tamaño!

-Mierda...- gruñó el peliazul, ¿Cómo es que ve mis ataques con tanta claridad?

-Black Star-llamó la pelinegra.

-¿Qué?

-Creo... que no siempre bloquea los ataques.

-¡Claro que los bloquea!

-Creo que esa sai es la que ve por donde vamos a ir.

-¿Quieres decir que se lo está diciendo?

-Sí, quizá tenga una vista entrenada...

Alguien le interrumpió.

-Te equivocas- contradijo su oponente.

-¿Huh?

-En realidad cada uno tenemos opinión propia, como debe ser.

-¡Deja de decir cosas sin sentido!- espetó, irritado.

-Quiero decir, no es que te veamos ninguno de los dos...-se señaló al oído- pero tienes que dar pasos para atacar, aumentar la velocidad suele conllevar dar más pasos ya que ambos tenemos un oído desarrollado, solemos coincidir por donde vas a atacar, así decidimos por donde defendernos, trabajo en equipo- explicó con una sonrisa radiante, sin maldad ninguna.

-¿Porqué se lo has esplicado?, idiota...- se impuso la voz, de nuevo.

-Ah, em... Se me ha escapado- sonrió de nuevo rascándose la cabeza.

Todos los espectadores se cayeron un momento, excepto uno que estaba delirando en su mundo perfecto y proporcionado.

No dijo nada, en un segundo, o ni siquiera eso. No hacía falta decir que aquella información le había dado una gran idea al momento, sencilla, pero muy eficaz...

-¡¿Pero qué?!- se sorprendió.

-¡Defiéndete ahora!- se burló el chico ninja, uno de ellos.

Había Black Stars por todas partes acechando al mareado atacante, si intentaba averiguar por donde veía usando el oído se mareaba aún más; pasos por aquí y por allá, no podía elegir solo uno, si lo hacía el resto quedaría descubierto... necesita ayuda.

-¡Kyo!

-Llámame por el nombre completo- ordenó como un témpano de hielo.

-Kyori...-aceptó apretando los dientes.

En ese momento la sai volvió a su forma humana, apoyando la espalda con su compañero. Había que ser poco esbabilado para no darse cuenta; eran como el día y la noche, no por la altura ni el estilo, el cual era similar, aunque en el caso de la chica era más cerrado y reservado. Era la personalidad. El día desprendía un brillo de sinceridad y confianza muy amigable que penetraba en la mente de cualquiera, influía cierta sensación de benevolencia, quizá algo más de la necesaria, pero, ella era todo lo contrario, tenía una mirada añil fría y muy distante, su aura era reservada y calculadora, analizándo desde algún rincón oculto a todo, como si no se mostrara por completo.

Ahora sólo se cayó una persona.

-¡Kid-kun!- se sobresaltó otra alma "inocente" mirando a su técnico como un niño a un juguete.

-No es... simétrica...

No, de hecho no lo era en absoluto. Usaba una camiseta negra de manga corta que tenía un pedazo del mismo tono añadido desde el hombro izquierdo a la parte derecha de la cadera. Usaba unos vaqueros muy oscuros llenos de cadenas plateadas colocadas a diestro y siniestro. Sus zapatillas tenían pequeñas tachuelas esparcidas por ahí... y hasta en el último detalle en el que se fijó, su oreja derecha llena de aros, cinco en total, y la otra sin nada... además solo tenía un guante en la mano zurda, ¡¿porqué solo uno?!. Maldita sea, ¡hasta las puntas del flequillo no le llegaban a la misma distancia hasta los ojos! tampoco era tan diferente... ¡sólo le faltaba tener los ojos de distinto color! Su extensísimo pelo era ondeado despreocupadamente dando un toque de blanco al lugar.

-No lo es... ni de lejos- la conmoción se fue pintando de una molestia cada vez más visible, Liz solo suspiró, no lo haría cambiar de idea, porque nunca lo había conseguido.

-Oye, tú- señaló ella.

-Me da mala sensación todo esto...- tsubaki suspiró.

-Seré yo la que pelee contra ti.

-¡Oye, no quiero parar ahora!- lloriqueó, pese a tener diecisiete era algo infantil... aunque ni de lejos a los extremos de Patty.

-Cállate y hazlo.

-Vale, vale...- aceptó pensando que moriría ahí mismo si se negaba.

La chica de pelo de nieve extendió el brazo, su compañero cambió de forma y ella se apoyó el hacha en el hombro. No era un hacha normal, era enorme y de doble filo, descansando en ella como si no fuese nada. La hoja era casi completamente negra, pero tenía muchos dibujos extraños dibujados con un trazo fino y plateado, todo el mango era azabache excepto la parte por donde se empuñaba de una tonalidad puramente albar. También estaba decordada por una cadena, que no tenía nada de especial.

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?

Sid se había puesto un cubo de palomitas, ignorarndo la atónita reacción de todos.

-Ah, eso, hum... bueno, es una larga historia.

-¡Pues resúmela!- señaló el más que irritado chico de ojos dorados.

-Simplemente solo conectaban bien esos dos.

-¡demasiado resumida!- gruñó Liz.

-Que el chaval no encontraba a ningún técnico, y cuando conseguía que alguien le aceptara no conseguían llevarse bien, y no podía usarlo como arma.

-Como lo que nos pasó en el puente...-susurró Maka.

-Mmm- asintió el peliplatino.

Sid continuó- Con el paso del tiempo nadie se atrevía, porque acabó hiriendo sin querer a los que todavía lo intentaban, así que se quedó solo, odiándose por no haber nacido como una persona normal.

-¿Cómo acabó junto a ella?- preguntó intentando fingir que no le importaba, pero se notaba que estaba algo fastidiado.

-Pues peleando.

-¡CONCRETA!- se delató.

-No me lo ha querido decir ni el chico... con lo fácil que es tirarle de la lengua.

Dirigió la mirada a la ojiazul y se perdió en el combate, dejando de lado la simetría ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas tan diferentes estuvieran hechas para luchar juntas? Bueno, estaban Black Star y Tsubaki, pero ellos se llevaban bien, los otros casi se mordían... Era pesada, y aun así manejaba el arma con la misma facilidad de que se tratase de un estoque, era capaz de hacerle frente sin pensar en echarse atrás... confiaban el uno en el otro, o quizá no solo era eso, era más que confianza, pese a ver el mundo de manera tan diferente...

-¿Es posible que dos armas formen un equipo?- inquirió Patty, dejando a todos helados, era la última persona que preguntaría algo de interés.

-Antes de resucitar no había conocido nada igual, pero últimamente todo está cambiando... Es un caso especial, Shinigami-sama los aceptó porque era imposible que cambiase de compañero, nada más...

-Ah, en realidad no me importa- sonrió ella mentras en las gradas grababa la cara de un cerdito.

Liz se preopupó, el chico de las tres rayas blancas estaba mirando perdido el combate, concretamente a la aspirante del hacha, sus movimientos, sus ataques, su defensa... pero no dejaba de tener una expresión de molestia, sin duda no le agradaba ni de lejos... ¿y porqué no quería que supieran como se conocieron? ahora eso solo era una parte apartada de su mente, algo raro lo inundaba, y no sabía decir que es.

-¡Oye, no pientes eso! ¡Vas a quitarle la perfección al shibusen!-lloriqueó como si se tratase de una desgracia irreparable.

Se escuchaban jadeos de cansancio no muy lejos.

-Eres... bastante persistente...- dijo ella, no hablaba demasiado.

-Te admito como rival digno, pero no te emociones, vas a perder- advirtió fatigado.

-MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¿eh?

Algo pasó por la distancia que los separaba, que los dejó demasiado confusos como para continuar con aquello.

-¡Maka! ¿Porqué no has venido? ¡Con lo que me había costado prepararos la comida! ¡me había esforzado tanto! ¡Eres mala-nya!

-Es verdad... la comida de Blair- Soul se hizo el afligido, sin mucho éxito.

El sol hacía lo posible por no dormirse en un cielo anaranjado donde las nubes se habían teñido de un naranja aún más apagado, el cansancio se les notaba en la cara,el día había volado demasiado rápido y algo de tranquilidad había anidado el el peliazul... quizá solo necesitaba desahogarse un poco, y gracias a esos dos extraños personajes lo había conseguido.

-Creo que dejaremos esto para otro momento- sonrió tan naturalmente como solía hacer.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- aprobó Tsubaki.

-Bueno... ¡pero no tendrás tanta suerte! ¡te ganaré mucho más rápido!

Así ambos desparecieron bajando las escaleras y al rato los demás lo hicieron también.

Cuando Kid bajó el primer escalón divisó a la peculiar pareja a lo lejos, solo soltó una palabra airada:

-Hitaishō.

 _And I feel the wind coming behind me (Y siento el viento viniendo detrás de mí)  
_

 _without think it I turn around (Sin pensarlo me doy la vuelta)  
_

 _Are you seeing me? Did the wind blow you gently too? (¿Me estás viendo? ¿El viento te sopla suavemente también?_

 _Don't you feel it strange? (¿No lo sientes estraño?)_

(Notas rápidas)

-La primera que trataré de escribir sobre la serie, no sobre el ova (que me decepcionó de manera impresionante) aunque haya cogido algún que otro término que descubrí al verlo.

-Hitaishō: Significa asimetría.

-Yosai: Significa fortaleza.

-Kyori: Significa distancia.


	2. Resultado de mezclar

_Resultado de mezclar_

- _La semana que viene os pondré un examen para ver lo que recordáis del año pasado- sonrió el... peculiar de su profesor._

Esas palabras tan directas atormentaban la mente de la pobre Maka. ¿Para recordar lo del año? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que tenía que estudiar? ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban sus apuntes del curso anterior, no es que eso le atormentara en sí, sino que reducía considerablemente la posibilidad de superar a Ox, por lo menos en la perfección de las notas, algo que nunca había conseguido, y que nunca dejaría de intentar.

Su mirada se dirigió al despreocupado de su compañero, con los brazos apoyándose entre la pared y su nuca, suspiraba aburrido mientras miraba alguna mosca revoloteando y a punto de ser víctima de otra enjaulada rana que a su vez iba a ser también otra víctima experimental de Stein, el drepedador más alto en la cadena, solo que él tenía intenciones un tanto dierentes. Él ni siquiera se había preocupado de guardar todo lo del año pasado, si se había molestado en copiar las explicaciones.

-Oe, Maka, ¿me prestas tus apuntes de...?- preguntó mientras engullía la comida que le había preparado.

-No.

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque deberías tenerlos, eres un completo irresponsable.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-...- le miró en silencio, sus ojos se veían como la de un niño pequeño al acusarlo de algo que ha hecho.

-¡No los tienes! Ja, ja, ¿no eres una _completa irresponsable?_

-¡Cállate! ¡Sí que los tengo! Pero no recuerdo dónde...

-En tal caso tenemos que ponernos a buscar cuento antes, queda una semana, y si esto va así lo dejaremos para el último día.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-Ah...-suspiró con una pena soberbia- y se supone que tu eres la avispada, si los encuentras, yo también me salvo, es necesario que aprobemos los dos y no me va a ayudar una mala nota.

-hmph- tensó los brazos y entró en su habitación dejando pasar a Soul, con algo de recelo, no solía hacerlo a menudo.

La habitación de Maka era iluminada y ordenada, sencilla y acogedora, todo lo contrario a la echó un vistazo rápido, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Maka, como si se tratas de un espía novato observándola lamentablemente de reojo . Aun así, Soul no se sentía del todo cómodo, estaba algo... cortado, no era su estilo, además, era la habitación de su técnico, después de todo. Carráspeó un poco y con algo de dificultad le contestó.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?- se metió los lados en los bolsillos y miró a cualquier cosa.

-Ah, hum... por el archivador de ahí...- señaló bastante confusa ante esa aptitud.

Miles y miles de cosas fueron interrumpidas en su descanso, libretas, archivadores, hojas, fotocopias... hasta se habían molestado en mover algunos muebles, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, incluso hbían encontrado cosas que se habían dado por perdidas, no solo de Maka, incluso unos auriculares del chico de dientes pintiagudos volvieron de entre los muertos bañado en pelusas y polvo.

-Anda...- dijo sin intusiasmo ninguno.

-¿No los echabas tanto de menos?

-Ah, me compre unos nuevos hace mucho.

-Con lo pesado que te pusiste por ellos, parecías un niño lloriqueando por un osito de peluche- gruño apretando ligeramente los dientes.

La tranquilidad era casi visible y el viento se paseaba sereno entre las ramas de los árboles, las hojas de un verde radiante se mantenían con firmeza en el sitio sin titubear, pero el ambiente se mostraba a la vez tenso, centrado, pacífico... como si lo único que importara fuera mentener ese sentimiento denso y silenciosamente manifestado, pero como si, de un momento a otro fuese a...

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS!

Romperse.

-P-pero si solo has leído dos páginas...- sonrió la pelinegra, pero detrás de su cabeza se resbalaba una gota de sudor considerable.

-Cada vez que intento centrarme me mareo...

-Ho-hola..

Esa voz era tímida e insegura, provenía de detrás de la espalda de Black Star, pero pese a ser un saludo repentino e inesperado no los alarmó ni un segundo, el máximo gesto fue dedicarle la mirada, al notar esto buscó cualquier otra cosa a la que dirigir su mirada mientras se sujetaba uno de sus brazoscomo gesto de retraimiento.

-Hola, Chrona-kun, -Tsubaki le correspondió el gesto con dulcura.

-¡Oe, oe! siéntate con nosotros, ¡vamos!- ordenó con entusiasmo.

-S-sí...- asintió.

-¿Has empezado estudiar ya, Chrona-kun?

-Sí, lo he intentado, p-pero...

-¡¿Cómo que "pero"? ¡¿Acaso me estás echando la culpa a mí?!- le golpeó repetidamente en la cabeza, mientras su técnico trataba de zafarse inútilmente.

Ella sonrió al igual que antes con su compañero peliazul.

-¡Ragnarok! ¡Si no nos dejas estudiar te meto una paliza!- gruñó el chico ninja.

-¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Tú y cuántos más?!

-¡Yo solo me sobro!

De los ojos de ambos salían rayos que competían por superar al otro, empujándose más o menos con la misma fuerza de rivlidad exageradamente airada.

Tsubaki rebuscó en sus bolsillos con preocupción.

-¡Maldito!- justo cuando iba a regalarle un puñetazo en el ojo.

-Ragnarok, mira- le tendió la mano.

-¡Caramelo!

Detrás de aquella escena Black Star se cayó al suelo por culpa de esquivar sin constatarse del golpe.

-¡Por lo menos ten la dignidad de prestarme atención! pedazo de...

-Venga, venga, que hemos venido a estudiar...

-¿Por qué aquí?- indagó el espadachín.

-Ah, Black Star se agobiaba y quería un sitio más abierto, pero como ves... no ha funcionado.

Hojeó sus apuntes con un ilusionado brillo en los ojos y un leve sonrojo, bueno, en realidad no eran exactamente suyos, pero por eso los había guardado con tanto cariñoy cuidado, las páginas estaban perfectas, limpias, sin pliegues... Los cerró y los abrazó con suavidad mientras los miraba tiernamente, ese recuerdo llegaba a su mente, y nunca lo olvidaría del todo.

- _Toma- le ofreció con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Q-qué es esto?_

 _-Los apuntes, los necesitarás para recuperar tu examen, con todo lo que ha pasado te vendrán bien._

 _-¿No los vas a necesitar?_

 _-Nop, yo no tengo que volver a repetirlo._

 _-G-gracias...-_

 _-¡No es nada!_

-Maka...- suspiró.

La ojiazul le miró con interés.

-¿Te ha dejado Maka esos apuntes?

-Sí, me los dió el año pasado, para hacer una recuperación, yo ni siquiera se los pedí, ella se ofreció- suspiró alegre y endulzado.

-No quiero entrometerme, pero... ¿No crees que los pueda necesitar?

-¡...!

Algo se rompió en el interior de Chrona.

-¡Ah! Yo... No quería decir que le hubieses molestado ni nada, solo... eh, hum...

-Tengo...

Sus ojos volvieron a la vida.

-¡Tengo que devolvérselos! ¡Si suspendiera por mi culpa no sabría como lidiar con eso?

Se levantó, pegó a su compañero y se fue levantando un polvo del que nunca habían sido conscientes. Corrió hasta la casa de su amiga, en la que más confiaba. Se paró delante de la puerta jadeando tras haber recordido media Death City, aquella calle estaba desierta, lo más vivo que había era una araña correteando por una pared vecina. Se paró a mirar la puerta, con algo de indecisión.

-¡¿A qué diablos estás esperando?!

-Voy...

Se lo pensó un segundo antes de que sus nudillos golpeasen con encogimiento la madera de la puerta. Esperó un poco.

-¿¡Es que no ves que estoy ocupada o qué?!- vociferó.

-¡...¡- retrocedió.

-Ah, Chrona, lo siento...- se disculpó rascándose la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca parecida a una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mejor vuelvo en otro momento...- se dio la vuelta.

-¡No! Espera.

Chrona se sentó con incomodidad, estar en aquella casa acababa por ponerle así, daba igual las veces que entrara. Al rato Soul apareció con su compañera, la cual llevaba una bandeja grande con una tentera, tazas y algunos dulces con una pinta demasiado tentadora. Se sentaron, Maka lo hizo al lado de sus invitados, sabía que esos pasteles no iban a durar.

-¡Tarta!

-R-ragnarok, no comas tan rápido, ni siquiera has saludado a...

-¡Cállate, idiota! ¡no me molestes!- gruñó aporreándole un poco la cabeza.

-U-uh...

-¿A qué habías venido?- preguntó el peliplatino, adoptando una posición similar a la del arma demoníaca hecha de sangre negra.

-Yo... quería devolverte esto- titubeó un poco y luego extendió una pequeña carpeta negra con una calavera idéntica a la máscara de shinigami.

Se quedaron en completo silencio, mirando a la carpeta como si se tratase de un fantasma o algo por el estilo, de piedra, sin articular palabra. Dejó de engullir por un momento tras notar la falta de movimiento y miró la tétrica escena, Chrona estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, esos ojos apuntándolo como si fueran una sentencia de muerte, parecía que iban a matarlo en un segundo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!- gruñó Soul, estaba dispuesto a acabar con él ahí mismo.

Maka lo sujetó mientras seguía con los ojos en blanco y soltando de todo.

-Y-yo... pensé que te haría falta y... ¡...!- se cubrió, temiendo que pudiese hacerle algo.

-Gracias, Chrona.

-¿H-hum?

-Si no me los hubieses guardado ahora estaríamos perdidos, me alegro de habértelos dado.

-M-maka...

Nunca lo pensó demasiado en realidad. Simplemente habían pertenecido a Maka, y por eso se habían convertido en uno de sus mayores tesoros, custodiado como si pudiese desvanecerse en cualquier momento, jamás pensó que fuese útil... Tan solo eran hojas, hojas de papel escritas a puño y letra, pero aparte de eso, había conseguido otro pequeño recuerdo, y eso no se lo iba a quitar nadie, ese gesto... había hecho sonreír a Maka.

-¿Nos vamos o qué?- regruñó de nuevo por lo bajo.

-Ah, es verdad...

-¿E-eh?- la confusión se vio en sus ojos

-¿No te apetece jugar a básquet?

-¡Sí!

Su repentino brío la sorprendió por un segundo, luego asintió.

En esa pequeña pista habían tres personas más, esperando ya con algo de impaciencia. Las hermanas Thompson iban a cada lado de su obcecado técnico, que parecía llevar así bastante, algo irritado, pero sin negarse a dejar de lado su inquebrantable regla de oro, sus dos acompañantes no iban a aguantar mucho más, por lo menos la más alta.

-¡Maka, Soul!- se acercó con alivio.

-¡Liz! ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedas dejar la posición?

-Vale ya, si íbamos a jugar de todas maneras...- suspiró derrotada.

-He, he, he.

-¿Y Black Star?- indagó el Shinigami.

-E-está estudiando con Tsubaki-kun...- contestó el espadachín de pelo violáceo.

-¿Black Star? ¿Estudiando? Lo dejará si no lo ha hecho ya...- negó con la cabeza mientras se rascaba de sus pelos plateados.

-Uuuuuh, con seis otra vez, qué aburrido- soltó la rubia, pintando garabatos en el suelo.

Todavía no le eran familiares esas calles, esas casas, esa gente... era normal, había llegado hace unos días, pero vivía cerca y no recordar por lo menos esa zona no era de una persona normal. La persona que tenía al lado miraba al frente con una respiración completamente mecánica e inalterable, sabía que estaba algo molesta por haberla hecho ir a buscarle, parecía su madre, gruñía y resoplaba, pero siempre iba a ayudarlo, era pesado, nunca faltaba una queja, pero siempre dejaba de lado cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, quizá se comportaba demasiado como un crío...

-Oye, ¿te acuerdas del lo de ayer?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-...- no le contestó, tan solo siguió caminando.

-Quizá me pasé, iba demasiado acelerado.

-Cállate, puedo seguirte.

-A lo mejor he puesto un ritmo muy fuerte, debería cambiar.

-He dicho que estaba bien, si lo hubieses bajado el solo se habría ido a la mierda.

En seguida notaron un montón de miradas clavándose en ellos, no pestañeaban, estaban como estatuas. Tan solo pudieron sentir algo de confusión. La pequeña Thompson se rió. Las emociones empezaron a notarse, la mayoría eran sonrisas algo traviesas, exceptuando una cara de desconcierto de Chrona y otra de... horror, de Kid.

 _-¿Cómo diablos puede haber alguien tan perfecto junto a algo tan asimétrico? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta? -_ Se agarraba la cabeza con más que frustración.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico de pelo violeta oscuro, tan inocente como siempre.

-¿Quereis jugar?

Se miraron el uno al otro, sin aclarar nada, ni siquiera sabían quienes eran, solo los habían visto de pasado convatiendo con aquel chico de pelo azul y su compañera ninja. Sin embargo lo decían con total confianza, coo si fueran amigos de siempre. El de los ojos verdes se adelantó tan tranquilo aceptándolo tan feliz, sin embargo la otra de ojos azules se quedó en su sitio, observando detenidamente tanto el entorno como a ellos... pudo deducir que por lo menos algunos eran todos unos personajes... pero ignoró eso y tras ello le siguió en completo silencio.

-Bueno, os he mezclado un poco, ¿vale?- explicó Maka- Em, Kyori-san ¿verdad? iras con Patty, Soul y Kid- no notó ningún gesto de duda o cualquier emoción en su cara, pero igualmente los señaló, ella asintió- así que Yosai-kun, te quedas en mi equipo junto con Chrona, Liz y yo, claro- él solo les saludó y esbozó una sonrisa tranquila pero radiante.

-Es un chico muy alegre y amigable... no sé como lidiar con eso...

-¡Cállate, si perdemos será por tu culpa!- señaló mientras le aporreaba otra vez la cabeza, pero se paró de repente.

-¿Uh?

Sus ojos estaban completamente puestos en alguien, cruzado de brazos y perdiéndose en su mente mientras parecía que miraba algo sin interés. En algún otro miundo el fondo era de un tono melocotón, y el extensísimo pelo albino era ondeado al viento junto a pétalos de flor de cerezo, se giraba para mirarlo con sus ojos que lo sumían en alguna especie de hechizo como si lo durmieran bajo la manta de un mar profundo y oscuro. Una princesa de hielo, a punto de derretirse mientras lo contemplaba con una dulcura impropia, como si se tratase de una persona tierna e inocente, esperando a que llegase.

-¡Ragnarok! ¿Estás bien?- se preocupó, despertándole de aquel sueño tan lejos de la realidad.

-¡¿Acaso crees que no!? ¿¡Es que nunca se te va a curar esa mierda de estupidez?!- gruñó, sonrojado.

-¿...?- miró, con sospecha, aquel era...

-¡Un monstruo!- señaló riéndose con simpleza y falta de preocupación.

-Es un arma- corrigió Liz.

-¡Nunca había visto algo tan raro!- se rió de nuevo.

-¡TÚ! ¡¿A quién llamas raro?!

-Yosai, contrólate- ordenó su compañera.

-Síp- dijo, completamente como un niño de diez años.

- _¿Porqué le obedeces? ¡Ella debería ser la que acata las órdenes! ¡Eres perfecto! ¡Ella no!-_ Aaaargh- se agarró la cabeza ante tanta... ni sabía como llamarlo.

-He, he...

-¡Vamos!

Cuando eligió los equipos tenía la preocupación de que aquel nuevo integrante fuese torpe como solía demostrar, pero enseguida notó que no era así, de hecho era bastante bueno. Era rápido y esquivaba con facilidad, a lo mejor podía ser porque se concentraba de verdad en su objetivo... o tan solo quería ganarles y enseñarles que no eran más que unos críos... quién sabe, aunque era alegre, su carácter era tan opaco que era imposible averiguar en qué diablos pensaba.

-Perfecto, perfecto...- y es que le gustaba botar el balón desde la mano izquierda a la derecha y al revés, por eso en bastantes ocasiones le le veía simétrico.

Iba a lanzar, no sabían ni como había llegado ahí. La pelota volaba en dirección a la canasta, perfectamente centrada, perfectamente encajada, perfectamente direccionada, perfecta. Iba a entrar, se veía a kilómetros, ya no había nada que hacer, iba a ser impecable hasta el final, su ingenuidad los había engañado, y punto, no había nada que pudiera hacerle frente.

-¡Jirafa!- Patty la atrapó al vuelo, dando un salto importante.

Salvo un carácter aún más infantil.

-¡Patty! ¡Has destrozado la armonía del tiro!- regañó mientras ella sacaba la lengua sin darle importancia.

-¿Acaso quieres perder o qué?- contesto cierta voz que no solía darse por aludida.

-¡Cállate, hitaishō, alguien como tú nunca podría entender la complejidad del equilibrio que acaba de perder el lanzamiento!

-¿Hablas de simetría? No creo que seas el más indicado para hablar... San-gyō- su voz no denotaba ni ira, ni molestia... y eso hacía que doliese más.

Se quedó de piedra. Un aura violeta lo rodeó y se sentó en una esquina, lamentándose de su existencia.

-¿Por qué habré nacido así? no valgo nada, la desproporción del pelo... ¿porqué? soy un lastre, una mancha irregular, si no hubiese eistido todo estaría mejor...

-Otra vez no...

-¡MUEVE EL CULO!- Vociferó la más baja de sus compañeras.

Se levantó en medio del lloriqueo- Patty, qué mala eres...

Esta vez la pelota era de la rubia, que abanzaba con una presteza que rivalizaba a la del chico punk, Liz fue fácil de evadir, estaba demasiado sorprendida ante la actitud competitiva que había surgido de su hermana. Chrona se interpuso con algo de inseguridad, pero el que no hizo nada en absoluto fue el arma de sangre negra, estaba ensimismado con algo... Maka le hizo frente con valentía.

-He, he, he...- comenzó a reírse, lo que la confundió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tabla.

-¿Qué me has...?-Apretó los puñós tratando de contenerse.

-¡Bye!

La sacó con facilidad, lo que en realidad quería estaba en frente... tenía que superarle. Nadie, naide podía entromenterse ahora, de algún modmo sabía que eso era un moento decisivo donde no debían tomar cartas en el asunto. Se miraron, tenían su propio brillo, parecido, pero no exacto... el de él era más puro, más pequeño, más sereno... pero ella lo tenía brillando con luz propia, revoltoso e inquieto, muy seguro de sí mismo. El tiempo pasaba, los segundos eran lentos para ellos, la tensión del momento era toda para ellos... después de todo, el final estaba por decidir entre ellos dos.

-Malditos.

Esa palabra resonó entre todos los presentes. Sus cabezas se giraron a la vez, lenta y despavoridamente. Era una silueta negra, el viento le acariciaba en un intento vano de sosegar la ira de la bestia que había crecido en él, que había cobrado vida propia, ardiendo por dentro, no podía soportarlo. Sus ojos reflejaban un incendio iracundo, él, que se había esforzado tanto por aquella estupidez.

-¡YO ESTUDIANDO MIENTRAS OS DIVERTÍAIS JUGANDO, HIJOS DE ...!

La palabra no fue selecta, refinada, distinguida, ni mucho menos pulcra. Soul sonrió parsimonioso, típico de Black Star. Tsubaki apareció saludando con la mano por detrás con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Entonces la displicencia tomó la palabra.

-Te lo dejo a ti, entonces- caminó hacia la salida, donde estaba él.

-Estamos, pares, así que podríamos...-contradijo Maka, pero se vio interrumpida.

-Volverá cuando se aprenda el número de la casa donde vive- atacó con algo de crueldad, como un viento helado.

-Eh, um... era...- se rascó la cabeza.

Se escuchó un pequeño golpe, impacto, era suave, pero intencionado. La rubia sonrió con burlería mientras se ponía con los brazos en jarras, su enemigo tan solo le correspondió con una simple mirada de "no es justo" típica de un mocoso que no se había despedido de sus peluches.

-Tómatelo como una revancha- pasó por su lado, cerrando esa fría frase.

Caminó hasta la esquina seguido de su ingenuo compañero.

Kid no pudo evitarlo. La encañonó con la mirada, con un "toque" de desprecio. Ella le dirgió una visión directa a los ojos también, pero no revelaban ira, burla o cualquier cosa, simplemente fue un segundo para contemplarlo. Una guerra, una batalla sangrienta, desalmada y atroz en sus ojos que tan solo duró una brisa oportuna... pero que se quedó dentro de ambos, no era fácil de describir... pero las diferencias de ambos los habían hecho subir sus niveles de altanería hacia el otro. Su orgullo, soberbio, que los hacía verse con desdén, iba a ir poco a poco a algo mayor que el menosprecio.

-¡Vale! ¡Entérate, conmigo no te va a salir tan fácil, Patty!- señaló.

-He, he...

Suspiró, de manera casi imperceptible, pero no del todo.

-Quería quedarme más.

-No sabrías como volver.

-¿Ganarán?

-Tsk, ¿y a mí que me importa?- contestó con demasiado tosquedad, no estaba pensando en eso.

-Jo, qué cruel eres...- puso un tono demasiado candoroso, estridente a sus oídos.

-Estoy cansada, cállate.

-Ja...

El silencio los acompañó hasta que llegaron.

 _Red viper (Víbora roja)_

 _I never thought you poison could be so painful (nunca pensé que tu veneno pudiera ser tan doloroso)_

 _Not even you could bite me (ni siquiera que pudieras morderme)_

 _It haven't cure now (Ya no tengo cura)_

Mis notas:

-San-gyō: Significa literalmente "tres líneas"

-La repentina "fiebre" de Ragnarok no va a extenderse ni enredarse mucho más.


End file.
